


trigger at your fingertips

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smut, Teasing, edging maybe a little, i could tag too much on this, lol, some form of implied powerplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: “excuse me, I was busy with something,” he starts with a little bit of bite to his voice, despite knowing it’ll only make this whole situation worse.





	trigger at your fingertips

“Hey,” Jaehwan hears, and he turns his head to the voice. It’s Sanghyuk, it always is, calling him with his husky voice when he has other things to think about.

 

Jaehwan considers ignoring him for the fraction of a second, but before he knows it, he’s pinned in between Sanghyuk’s bigger body and the wall of Sanghyuk’s room — he gives Sanghyuk a frown.

 

“Excuse me, I was busy with something,” he starts with a little bit of bite to his voice, despite knowing it’ll only make this whole situation worse.

 

Sanghyuk gives him a smirk, eyes raking down his chest with _that_ expression all over his face — the confident one, the one that has Jaehwan’s knees go weak and his breath catch. It sends Jaehwan’s mind reeling.

 

“Oh, you’re gonna be,” he breathes down Jaehwan’s neck, relishing in the way it sends shudders down Jaehwan’s spine, still up against the wall. Without another word he comes closer, so close Jaehwan can feel his erection on his thigh. Just the thought of Sanghyuk being hard makes Jaehwan swallow, and it’s really hard to act like he doesn’t like where this is going.

 

“I need to—“ but Jaehwan’s voice cracks suddenly as Sanghyuk’s fingers hook themselves under his shirt. They trail up over the skin of his abdomen, along the dips of his muscles and up to his chest; Jaehwan’s shirt rides up with them, bunching up underneath his collarbones as Sanghyuk’s fingertips ghost over his nipples.

 

Jaehwan’s eyes widen, and he looks up at Sanghyuk with cheeks dusted pink, only to see the dark glimmer of want written into the light reflected  in Sanghyuk’s irises. The smirk on his lips is still in place, and Jaehwan can’t help but shudder the moment he feels the pads of Sanghyuk’s fingers oh so softly starting to play with his skin.

 

A little moan escapes Jaehwan’s lips, soft and high from teasing the stimulation, but mostly from feeling Sanghyuk’s body move against his, grinding down on Jaehwan’s thigh for more friction. It’s selfish, almost; but Jaehwan’s mind is swimming in the sweet high of Sanghyuk’s fingertips twisting his nipples and the feeling of Sanghyuk’s cock against his thigh, and for a second all he can think about is to move, to help.

 

“Ah,” Sanghyuk whispers into Jaehwan’s ear as Jaehwan tries to move, lips brushing along the side of his neck, “no moving.”

 

It’s spoken lightly, but Jaehwan knows enough about Sanghyuk to know not to test him. Instead, one of Sanghyuk’s hands leaves Jaehwan’s chest, which draws a small whine from his lips to which Sanghyuk’s break out into a dangerous grin; Jaehwan follows Sanghyuk’s ministrations, eyes trying to see what the other has in mind while staying pinned against the wall. He can hear Sanghyuk’s pants coming to the floor, can feel the clunk of his belt hitting the ground under his feet. Sanghyuk’s left hand moves from playing with Jaehwan up to his wrists, holding his right one safe and tight over his head; the other takes Jaehwan’s left hand softly, guiding it to his fully erected cock. Jaehwan gasps at the feeling of holding Sanghyuk, his erection throbbing and hot in his hands. He can feel the slick to it, and even in this position he can’t help but chuckle.

 

“When—” But Sanghyuk’s lips are on his, kissing Jaehwan with a fervor that leaves him dizzy and wanting more. His free hand moves along the skin of his stomach, nails raking along the heated skin, and Jaehwan is now painfully aware of his own erection in his too tight pants.

 

“Be a good little boy and stay still,” Sanghyuk’s voice raspy against Jaehwan’s skin as he nibbles down his neck, leaving marks along his skin Jaehwan knows he will ravel in tonight. Without a warning Sanghyuk’s hips start to thrust into Jaehwan’s fist, and they both moan loudly at the feeling. _It’s hot, so hot,_ Jaehwan thinks as he feels Sanghyuk’s cock between his fingers over and over again. It’s enough to take him to the edge, without even having been touched once; the sounds of Sanghyuk’s thrusts and the little noises spilling from his lips more than enough to make Jaehwan want more.

 

Sanghyuk’s free hand comes back up to play with Jaehwan’s pink and sensitive nip, drawing a breathy moan out from Jaehwan’s plush lips. It makes Jaehwan’s fist tighten around his cock, and Jaehwan can feel Sanghyuk’s teeth sinking into his shoulder as he fucks himself harder into Jaehwan’s hand. It’s all delirious, the closeness of Sanghyuk’s body and the feeling of his hot breath against the side of his neck; his fingertips playing along his skin and the constant thrusts into his fist. Jaehwan thinks he should feel empowered, having Sanghyuk fuck himself on his own body like this, like the desperate little brat he can be — and yet it’s Jaehwan who’s on the edge for more, whimpering at simple touches and gasping at every thrust.

 

He can tell Sanghyuk is close by the sloppy kisses along his neck, the hard sucks and the nibbling of his teeth; so Jaehwan tightens his fist further, creating just enough more friction to make Sanghyuk’s hips stutter, slam harder into his hand, only to empty himself all over Jaehwan’s hand and pants moments later.

 

Jaehwan’s mind is dizzy as he feels Sanghyuk ride out his orgasm against him, chest coming up and down quickly with his heavy breathing. There’s a moment when Sanghyuk’s touches are almost soft, the kisses to Jaehwan’s neck and shoulder tender and the touch of his hand gentle and caressing — but then Sanghyuk pulls back, disheveled and beautiful, and the devilish little gleam in his eyes is back.

 

“Thank you, hyung,” he rasps as he presses in for another hot kiss, and Jaehwan gives in to him too easily.

 

It takes a moment for Jaehwan to realize that Sanghyuk is backing up, off of the wall and out of the room, and it only takes him another second to sober up.

 

“Hey! Are you seriously going to leave me here like this?!” he calls with incredulity, catching a glance of Sanghyuk’s smug as shit expression as he moves around the corner and towards the bathroom, presumably.

 

“You need to ripen the fruit before you taste it,” he says with a grin, and Jaehwan almost, _almost_ , goes after him for a fight.

 

“You’ll regret this,” he mumbles under his breath, but another part of him hangs unto the obvious implication of a sequel to their whole encounter.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I know I wanted to write hp au more but it's.... coming along slowly so i thought before I dont post anything for another three months.... I'll post smut. and more smut. SMUT FOR EVERYONE ahem.
> 
> right.
> 
> I'm sorry idk why but the thought of Sanghyuk fucking himself on Jaehwan just-- yeah. let's move on.


End file.
